


Love Child

by itneverstops



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverstops/pseuds/itneverstops
Summary: No children involved, despite the title. Timeline? Post season 8, but without House's "death" and Wilson's cancer. So, slightly AU, I guess.





	

They were both on their backs, both satisfied. House expected to drift off to sleep sooner than later. Wilson apparently had another agenda this night.

"Sometimes I wish I could have your child."

"What!?"

"I'd like to carry your baby," Wilson said, as if that made complete sense.

House frowned. "Do you realise how stupid that sounds?"

"It wouldn't be stupid to have a love child," Wilson said.

"No, it would actually be quite a miracle if you could have my love child," House mocked. "Besides, I don't want you to get fat. And you're too old."

"You're mean." Wilson leaned on his right elbow, smiling at House, caressing his arm.

"And you're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, House. Of course I know we can't have children. I'm just saying that when you come inside of me, it's intense, and I sometimes feel ... I fantasise what it would be like if we-"

"That's not why I think you're an idiot."

Wilson frowned. "Then why?"

House sighed. "Wilson, really ... Who the hell would want to have a child with me?"

"I would," Wilson said with certainty.

"Well, I'd have put my foot down and said no," House said. "I am in charge after all."

Wilson chuckled, long used to the older man's idea that he was the man in this relationship. "If I were a woman and you said no, I'd tamper with the condoms to make sure I got my way."

"We don't use condoms," House pointed out.

"I know. But still, I would."

House shook his head and sighed again. "That doesn't even make sense. Can we go to sleep now?"

"We'd be stuck with each other forever," Wilson said after a moment of silence, still with that dreamy look on his face, his hand now caressing House's chest.

House sighed. "I think we're kind of stuck with each other forever anyway, Wilson," he said. "I'm an old cripple, and you ..." - _you're still the prettiest man I ever saw_  - "you're obviously going crazy, so no hope for you either."

Wilson lay his head on House's shoulder and pulled the comforter over them. He kissed the side of House's neck. "I'm still so in love with you," he said quietly.

House was still, secretly of course, amazed that Wilson had fallen in love with him in the first place. How could he have been so lucky? Still, the L word didn't come as easily for him as for Wilson, even if he had used it many times during their years together. "You're my whole world, Wilson," he settled for saying tonight, kissing the top of the younger man's head, holding him close, the way he knew Wilson liked.


End file.
